


is it still a date if taichi is practicing?

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [9]
Category: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Angst, Children, Elementary School, First Dates, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gentle Kissing, Happy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Shy Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi, Sibling Love, Siblings, Soccer practice, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya is a Dork, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Taichi invites Koushiro to watch him practice as a first date. Taichi is sure that it was a first date. Koushiro didn't know that Taichi considered it a first date until Hikari told him. Wait, what?
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Completed Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 17





	is it still a date if taichi is practicing?

Koushiro was glad that Taichi had invited him to watch him practice but he didn't know why the boy wanted him there so badly! He didn't mind being there but he was wondering why Taichi wanted him at practice where potential bullies could be waiting on him. He hoped that there wasn't any bullies on the soccer team but his worries soon died down when Taichi turned to smile at him and Koushiro blushed very heavily at the boy's bright smile. "Hey, Taichi, stop watching your boyfriend and focus!" One of Taichi's friends decided to embarrass Taichi and while he was embarrassed, he was proud and happy because they knew it. They knew that Koushiro and Taichi would be together when they were older, which was why they teased Taichi very playfully about it. They were still in elementary school but they all knew it every since they befriended one another, they would be together one day. 

Koushiro was shocked that one of the players had called him Taichi's boyfriend. _Aren't we too young to be dating?_ He thought. He was still wondering about one thing. "Why did Taichi-san wanted me here so badly?" He asked to no one in particular.

"It was his idea of a first date." Koushiro recognized the voice as Taichi's little sister, Hikari and he turned towards her with a bright blush on his face. _Huh? First date?!_ He was shocked at the thought of Taichi asking him to come to watch him practice as a date that he had process the information Hikari had told him. 

"Eh?" This was the only thing he could say and Hikari frowned, seeing him trying to process the information completely. When he had completely processed the information, he let out a small giggle. "Shouldn't dates be in a romantic setting?" He asked Hikari and the girl giggled as well. 

"Does onii-chan look like a romantic person to you at the moment?" She asked him and Koushiro then realized that Hikari had given her older brother tips about dating. 

"No but it's fine, isn't it? He's acting like himself." Koushiro tells Hikari and she smiled while nodding. 

"That's the best thing to do when you're trying to woo someone." She tells him and Koushiro blushed, knowing that he had been caught. 

"I'm a nerd." He whispered to her and Hikari gave the boy an understanding smile. 

"And you think that my brother would stop hanging out with you if you want to talk about computers and any other tech every time you meet up?" She asked and Koushiro winced at the fact that Taichi's little sister was a bit _too_ wise but he couldn't lie to her. 

"Yes." He was ashamed that he had to admit that but he knew that he had to admit that to Hikari. 

He felt a hand against his back and knowing that Hikari had a very small hand, he knew that it wasn't her. He looked up to see Taichi looking down at him with a frown on his face. Koushiro felt guilty for being the one that put the frown on the boy's face but the guilt went away when Taichi slowly smiled at him. 

"Koushiro, I really like you and I do want you to date me when we're older. I don't care if people think we're a odd couple. I don't care if you want to talk about technology. It's your passion and soccer is my passion. All I know is that I care about you." Taichi tells Koushiro, pressing his lips against his lips against his cheek. Koushiro blushed at the kiss. He knew that Taichi was affectionate but he wasn't expecting that. "When I'm fourteen, I'll be in middle school and so will you. I will ask you out officially then." Taichi tells Koushiro and the boy knew that Taichi was hot-blooded and passionate about things he wanted. His thought made him blush as he had suddenly realized that Taichi really wanted him to be his. 

"Uh, sure, I will be waiting." He glanced down, hoping that Taichi was too put-off by his shy response but when Taichi sat beside him, he could feel how happy Taichi was as the boy was practically radiating.

"We have a fifteen minute break and I'm spending it with you. Can you explain how the insides of a computer really work? I am interested in how it works, with all of the parts it has." Taichi spoke to him softly and Koushiro perked up, happy to explain to Taichi about how the computers work with the inside tech. 

Hikari smiled at the two, glad she had played Cupid enough for one day but she knew that she would have help them out again in the future and she wouldn't mind doing it. After all, if it meant seeing those two happy being together, Hikari would do anything. 


End file.
